Today Was A Fairytale
by Everlasting Glory
Summary: Brandon decides to take Stella out spontaneously for a big surprise. Will it be a blissful moment of their lives, or a plain disaster? Based on the song, 'Today Was A Fairytale' by Taylor Swift. One-shot.


**Today Was A Fairytale**

**A/N:** I'm back with my first.. song-fic! While I was listening to this song, 'Today Was A Fairytale' an idea clicked on my brain, so I decided to write it down.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Winx Club nor the song. Rights belongs to Iginio Straffi, and Taylor Swift.

**Summary:** Brandon decides to take Stella out spontaneously for a big surprise. Will it be a heart melting gift, or a plain disaster? Based on the song, 'Today Was A Fairytale' by Taylor Swift.

* * *

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
_

It was six in the morning, and the sun was slowly rising higher to a dull morning sky, making sky even more radiant. Bright sunbeams came through the silky white curtains, casting vivid yellow and orange rays to spread in every direction of Stella's bedroom. Stella could feel the warmness coming from the sun rays, as they lightly settled down to her face. She was too tired to get up, so she just changed in to a comfortable position and continued to sleep. But suddenly a small sound on the window distracted her sleeping, causing her to flicker her heavy eyelids open. Seconds later she heard an another thumb, and that was the time when she finally got up, frustrated. Stella opened the big glass window, and got passed by a cool morning breeze.

"Over here." Stella heard a familiar voice, and instantly looked over the direction where the voice had come.

"Brandon? What are you doing here?" Stella asked astonished, squinting her eyes just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"Come down, and I'll tell you," Brandon said, stretching his arms forward, ready to catch her.

"Are you out of your mind? You know that I'm scared of high places," Stella said strictly, not believing that he was trying to coax her to jump.

"Trust me, Stella."

Stella left a soft sigh in the air: she knew she could trust Brandon, and with that thought on her mind she was motivated to do the jump.

She put her legs on the rail one by one, and was ready to jump. Stella took a last big breath and loosened the grip from the rail, and little later she found herself in a pair of strong, safe arms.

"Morning beautiful," Brandon said grinning down at her. He was proud of her, not only she had made the jump, she had actually got rid of the fear and trusted him. Stella only smiled somnolently at him, and got off of his lap, relieved. _  
_

Before Stella could ask or say anything Brandon had already offered his hand.

"Shall we take a walk?" he asked as politely as he could.

"Sure," Stella said smiling, linking her hand to his. They walked along a small path in a comfortable silence, while Stella had no idea where they were going.

"Um, where are we actually going?" Stella asked, unable to hold the question inside of her.

"That's a surprise, my dear," Brandon said running his hand on his pocket. "You will also need this," he said and covered her eyes with a blindfold.

"Great. I was about to ask a clue, and then you put a blindfold," Stella said sarcastically. Brandon chuckled, and lead the way. After a little while, they had come to their destination, and Brandon took the blindfold off.

"You can look now." Stella opened her eyes, slowly and saw a breathtaking view opening in front of her.

"Oh, wow," she said amazed, squeezing Brandon's hand a little. There, in front of her was a shiny indigo river with a few old-fashioned wooden boats covered by a thick layer of white paint, and blue painted stripes. The boats looked a lot like gondolas, but were much narrowed, and the river was surrounded by some oak trees, and flowers.  
The fresh smell of colourful bloomed flowers just made her mind hazy and ecstatic. The scenery was, without a doubt beautiful and romantic.

"Do you like it?" Brandon asked finally.

"I _love_ it. It's really beautiful, Brandon," Stella said with a dreamy expression, and continued to admire nature's beauty.

"Sure it is, but not as beautiful as you though," Brandon said smirking at her. Stella playfully elbowed him on the arm, for the corny compliment.

"What do you say about a boat ride? Just you and me." Stella's eyes widened, and she was beyond excited. It was obvious that she would say yes.

"That would be really awesome!" Stella exclaimed happily. She had never been on to boat rides, but according to the movies and people it was a memorable experience, and what would be better than experience it for the first time with the love of your life?

"Alright then," Brandon said and lead her carefully into the boat. After Brandon had hopped on the boat, too, he grabbed the two long wooden paddles next to him, and started to row.

_Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Time slows down whenever you're around  
_

Stella was enjoying the ride so far, but then a reflection on the water caught her attention. She glanced on the water and saw herself; her hair was a mess, some of the wisps of her hair were sticking out in every possible direction, and she didn't wear any make-up, and she was only wearing a simply classy white nightgown which reached almost to her knees.

"I look like a mess," Stella said making a disappointed pout after a final adjustment.

"I have to disagree with you there. I think you look pretty lovely," Brandon said smiling, as he placed the paddles to their belonging places, and let the boat sail freely. Stella raised an incredulous brow at Brandon's remark.

"Really? I mean look at me I'm here without any make-up, and my hair is a mess, and I'm only wearing a nightgown: so, tell me again, do I look okay?" Stella said questioning him.

"You look more than okay, you look stunning even though you're just wearing a simple nightgown, and no make-up. It just shows how beautiful you're naturally. Plus combined with your outside and inside look, you are a truly beautiful person," Brandon said sincerely looking in to her warm hazel eyes, which were now glowing satisfaction and a hint of suspicion.

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest_

Stella felt her heart fluttering twice faster, and a smile plastering on her face as she took every single word in. Brandon's sincere, yet warm smile seemed to sent her in a whole different world. Without thinking about the boat, Stella shifted to Brandon's lap, delighted as a child in the Christmas Eve. Luckily the boat only pounced a couple of times, but didn't turn upside down and dip them on the water. Brandon wrapped a hand around Stella's petite waist tightly.

"You're such a charmer," Stella grinned, and leaned closer up to his strong chest.

"I only speak from my heart and soul," Brandon said grinning back at her. He then tilted her chin up, and looked down at her sparkling golden eyes. Closing the gap between them, he leaned down and pressed his lips next to hers, and everything around them seemed to disappear.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way_

Slowly breaking down the kiss they came to the air, smiling at each other, with dazed expressions.

"I actually brought you up here, for a reason," Brandon said, remembering the reason why he had brought her. Stella could hear an excitement of his voice, and it made her curious.

"Look back," Brandon said suddenly. Stella took his demand and changed her position slightly only to look back, confused. Nothing. There was nothing, but water and more water, and a few trees in the distance. It made her more confused as she didn't know why he had demanded her to look back.

"I don't underst-" Stella got cut off and gasped, as she saw Brandon holding a small velvet box, revealing a golden ring with a delicate heart-shaped sapphire gem on it surrounded by small diamonds.

"Stella.. I fell in love with you, since the first day I met you, and I couldn't help, but fall deeper. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life, and that is why I'm asking this: Stella, Princess of Solaria, will you marry me?" Brandon asked concerned, looking directly at her full with hope and passion. Stella was amazed, and her eyes became watery. She felt like she was the most luckiest and happiest girl in the world.

"Yes.. yes I will," Stella said through the tears, and hugged him instantly.

_Today was a fairytale.  
_

"I love you so much," Stella whispered, and leaned up to kiss him tenderly, as he did the same. The kiss was more than sweet, more than wonderful, it was truly magical and meaningful. It sure was a memorable and unforgettable moment of their lives.

The day couldn't get any better, as it felt like a fairytale.

* * *

**A/N:** Here you go. I'd be really happy if you could drop me a review, and tell me whether you liked it or not.

Just so you know, constructive criticism is welcome. I really want to improve my writing skills, so the tips and the piece of advice would be really helpful.

Special thanks to **kama674,** **nancirulez**, and **Curious Blonde** who reviewed on my previous one-shot - it really meant a lot to me, since I thought I wouldn't get a single review. I'd also like to thank **PrincessBloomofSparks** and **stellabrandon25, **who favourited the one-shot, and of course the readers. I have actually deleted the one-shot because I felt like it was kinda bad (afterward), and I tend to delete the stories/novels when I'm not sufficiently satisfied with them.

Bad habit, I know. But, besides of that I hope you enjoyed!

_- Everlasting Glory  
_


End file.
